Narcissa Malfoy
Narcissa Malfoy or "Narcissa Cullen" is the daughter of Brenen, and Ruth Cullen making her a member of House Cullen. She is married to Lucius Malfoy which brought her into House Malfoy, and since the start of their marriage she now has two boys with him in the form of Gregory, and Draco Malfoy of which Draco was the heir to House Malfoy until its fall and Gregory's rise, while Gregory is a very evil young man that has risen in House Malfoy based on this lack of morals. Narcissa Malfoy was a young girl that was very quickly noticed to have Magi powers and in order to protect her parents sent her to Hogwarts. She lived her life in Hogwarts like her parents which made her distinctly far away from the larger and more centralized portion of the powerful House Cullen so she was constantly searching for the securty they did not have in Hogwarts. In this way she gravitated to the powerful House Malfoy where she eventually married into the family after marrying Lucius Malfoy. Following the death of her husband in the Invasion of Westbridge she is emotionally spent by all the violence that her involvement in House Malfoy has caused, and truly wants nothing more then to simply leave House Malfoy and escape with her youngest son Draco. History Early History Narcissa Malfoy was a young girl that was very quickly noticed to have Magi powers and in order to protect her parents sent her to Hogwarts. She lived her life in Hogwarts like her parents which made her distinctly far away from the larger and more centralized portion of the powerful House Cullen so she was constantly searching for the securty they did not have in Hogwarts. In this way she gravitated to the powerful House Malfoy where she eventually married into the family after marrying Lucius Malfoy. Civil War in Hogwarts Main Article : Civil War in Hogwarts During the intial assasinations she was present with Lord Voldermorte when he attacked the Potter household . When he killed Harry Potter's parents she stayed behind and attempted to dignify the bodies of two people she silently held in quite high regard. By staying behind for as long as she did she was nearly killed by the returning members of the Hogwarts forces and the few surviving members of House Potter but she cried and begged them to understand that she had no choice in what had happened. Aftermath The role she played in the death of Lilly Potter has haunted her to this day. The once steadfast supporter of Lord Voldermorte has become a very silent voice of critisism of his rule. This lack of support was not noticed by the members of Lord Voldermortes council due to the fact that she was not seen as someone important enough to even watch. Invasion of Westbridge Death of Lucius : "The town was burning around me, and it seemed hopeless to believe we could survive after the arrival of Severus, and the members of Hogwarts from within our ranks. Nothing to do but wait. Nothing to do but wait and hope my family surivived." : -Lucius Malfoy With the fall of the final gatehouse into the main city, and the quickly debarking marines from House Starke, and House Lannister the forces remaining under the command of Lucius Malfoy waited for his command, and he ordered them to retreat to the Malfoy Keep for what everyone believed was a last stand. At this moment more then half the remaining men under his command would lay their swords down instead of retreat, and thus Lucius travelled over the bridge with less then thirty men left and ordered the men to prepare for the final attack. With Westbridge fallen to the forces of Lucerne Lucius saw this as his chance to finally die. As his remaining men prepared to die in the last stand, he knew he had to make sure that his son Lucius wasn't going to make the same mistakes that he did. Lucius first went to his youngest son, and the only one left in his family who he felt had any morals left and told him the following. "You must listen to me son. What has happened here was for the best. We are morally bankrupt, and the pain weve caused must be paid for, and I plan on making the first deposit. No matter what happens son never allow vengeance to consume you or elce you will make the mistake my brother made. I love you son." -Lucius Malfoy Following this he took out his sword and walked to the center of the bridge connecting the main island to the palace, and stood waiting for the forces of Lucerne to come. His men waited around him horrified but still remaining loyal to the end, and in that moment he ordered them to lay their swords down, and return to stand with his family. After a few minutes Joshua Jackson arrived on the bridge with his men, and told Lucius to stand down and accept the surrender of the city. Lucius just laughed at them and said that his time was over, and if they had any compassion they would end him. Joshua knew something about compassion for the weak, and he ordered his men to stand down while he engaged Lucius in a duel. The two fought and as Draco watched on Lucius was killed by Joshua Jackson, and then released gently into the river. : '' "You just never think your hero is going to die. You always assume after reading books, and hearing stories that the hero lives. Either everything I'd ever read, or heard was a lie or my father wasn't the hero. And if he wasn't the hero that means he was the villian. And if he was the villian what does that make me?"'' : -Draco Malfoy Joshua would lead his men across the bridge and find the remaining members of House Malfoy and their vassal aristocrats lying on the ground with their swords thrown away. Seeing this he ordered his men to take them into captivity until they knew what to do with them. As the House Shephard men moved to do this, Draco finally came to the conclusion that would change everything. Draco would rise from the rest of the surrendered troops and stand up. His mother would yell at him to lay down, and think about his wife who was in another part of the city, but he had to escape and so he ran from the group and climbed to the top of the House Malfoy keep. Chased by the men of House Shephard and the shouting of his mother he would jump from the ramparts into the water nearly thirty feet down barely missing the rocks. Hitting the water he stayed under as long as he possibly could before hiding under the outcropping of rocks so that none could see him. The Shephard men believed he was dead, and thus he managed to escape but left behind much of his family and his wife and young son. Family Members Relationships Category:House Malfoy Category:Magi Category:People Category:Italian Category:Teuton Category:House Cullen Category:Human